1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid object shaping apparatus, a control method for the solid object shaping apparatus, and a control program for the solid object shaping apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various solid object shaping apparatuses such as 3D printers have been proposed. The solid object shaping apparatus forms a dot with a predetermined size by ejecting a liquid such as ink, and shapes a solid object by using a plurality of dots (for example, JP-A-2000-280354).
Meanwhile, since a solid object shaped by the solid object shaping apparatus is shaped as a set of dots each having a predetermined size, irregularities of a surface of the solid object may be visually recognized and may thus cause a rough texture.